Finney
Finney is the deuteragonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is the co-leader of a bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Finney is Skippy's best friend and sidekick. He hosts his question / answer show Ask Finney (in which he is the main protagonist), much like Ask Skippy. Finney has an unnamed grandfather and grandmother — whom he once visited and baked bubblegum pie for when she was feeling sick in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1." Due to Skippy's bitter and immoral nature, Finney is sometimes portrayed as the true protagonist. Description Personality Finney is an innocent, gentle, hyperactive, caring, adventurous, somewhat childish, happy-go-lucky, and thoughtful white creature with a lisp; as well, he is dim-witted, a little clumsy, clueless, and gullible. Finney always looks on the bright side, in contrast to Skippy's more cynical, bitter, and disturbing outlook. Unlike Skippy, Finney has never threatened, insulted, or made fun of people and would never pretend to be perfect and has never been selfish, arrogant, or mean, while Skippy is the complete opposite. Finney assumes Skippy likes him as a friend in return, when in reality, Skippy finds Finney immensely irritating, boring, pointless, and obnoxious and is almost always mean to him, which Finney is oblivious to. Skippy usually denies Finney is even his friend and doesn't return the sentiment. Occasionally, Skippy shows mutual tolerance for him and, in some cases, even mutual friendship. and Finney having a sugar party in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"]] Plus, Skippy himself says that he and Finney have sugar parties on weekends in the episode "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High," which means he does not completely hate Finney, though he certainly is tired of his happy nonsense. In the same episode, it is revealed that Finney has a sweet tooth. Another example could be in "Finney's Story - The Butterfly," in which Finney begs Skippy to let him tell a story; but after telling him to leave, an exasperated Skippy finally gives in when Finney keeps begging and Skippy lets him tell a story if he promises not to bug him for 7 or 8 months, to which Finney replied, "7 or 8 minutes!". Skippy accepted the offer, much to Finney's joy, and then left to "go find some earplugs or somethin'" as Finney continued to cheer as he then told his very first story. In "Finney's Story #2 - Dragon," when Finney wanted to tell another story, Skippy let him only because he had to go to the bathroom and an excited Finney cheered and finished it with one last – and very quick – "Yay." Finney tends to pronounce or misinterpret certain words as something else, such as "consequences" as "diarcircumsenses" and "circumquences" in the episode "Ask Skippy #17 - Sitcom." He also likes to use a webcam sometimes to post videos, as shown in the episodes "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?". In the second video, Finney said he wanted to answer some recent questions by people, despite having just made a video with his webcam previously. Finney's segment Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings highlights his personality when Finney goes off on one thing to another. In "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1," it is revealed that Finney gets scared easily as when the evil clown told him he liked to eat puppy dogs for breakfast, Finney wet himself in fear. Biography Finney has a lateral lisp similar to Daffy Duck, which makes him "slush" his pronouncement of the letter S, and a sweet tooth. He is slow, ditzy, and clearly hyperactive and talks in an extremely fast-paced manner, just like Skippy. Finney hosts his segment Ask Finney, in which he answers questions by fans, similar to Ask Skippy. Finney hosts his other segment Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings, in which he spins a nonsense story going off on one tangent after the other, which highlights his lighthearted and hyperactive personality. This fast-paced manner may be because of Skippy and his weekly sugar parties, where they eat a lot of sugary products, as shown in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"). Like Skippy, Finney has died before, but somehow came back to life as the episodes progressed. Finney loves watching ball games at his home, especially with his grandfather (which is shown in the episode "Terrell Owens Is Crying"). As well, Finney liked to visit his grandmother and he once baked her bubblegum pie when she was feeling ill in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1." Afterwards, they both went to to the circus; but as soon as they arrived, the evil clown told Finney he likes to eat puppies for breakfast, which made Finney wet himself in fear. ]] In the episode "Where has Finney Been???", it is revealed that Finney used to like George Harrison, but after he had used a superpower on Skippy with his eyes that killed him, a devastated Finney yelled, "DARN YOU, GEORGE HARRISOOOOOOOOON!!!". "]] Finney is the announcer for the Mega Battles series and once wore shades in "Darth Vader Vs. Hitler - Skippy Mega Battle!." As a puppet Finney is a tall, slender Wynn Miller's Mopkins puppet creature covered in white fuzz. He has two blue eyes and a small black nose. He has prominent eyebrows and a mustache, both of which are grey, like his hands. The inside of his mouth is red and his tongue is visible and pink. He has very long arms that he often flails around wildly, and his right arm is controlled by a wire (like Skippy). Finney lacks visible legs since that is where his puppeteer and voice actor Jack Rennon's hand slips in to control him. Finney's arm and jaw are controlled by Rennon. Occasionally, he is performed by Greg Harrisberg, such as in the episode "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." At the end of "A Skippy Update," Finney shouted, "STUPID!" in Skippy's voice. Before the episode ended, Finney has noticed his voice change and rapidly looks around, scared, saying he doesn't know where the voice came from since it wasn't him. "]] In "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?", Finney is seen wearing red pajamas. This would mark the first time that Finney has worn clothes (besides in his role as Juliet). In Romeo & Juliet plays, Finney plays the role of Juliet, much to Skippy's disgust. This has caused many fans to believe that Skippy was secretly gay. He once dressed in drag as a girl with a fake brown wig and a green dress. Trivia * Since Skippy is mostly an antagonistic character, Finney can sometimes be depicted as the true protagonist of the series. * There is a debate about what Finney's species is. In the episode "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if he is an old man crossed with a polar bear, which he denies and then proceeds to see what that might look like, with help from the Wizard and his apprentice. "]] Upon finding out, Finney says he is "officially creeped out" (as bob bob has stated earlier in the episode). Others have suggested that Finney is a white spider monkey and some say that he's a monster like Groggle. However, there is no confirmation from NearFar Productions as to what species Finney is. It is currently left up to interpretation and it is unknown when NearFar will confirm Finney's species. Gallery Finey.png 064.png Skippyshorts finney jack rennon puppet.png Finney1.png Skippy Shorts Finney Large Screenshot.jpg Cartoon finney.png|Cartoon Finney References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Puppet Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Skippy Shorts Category:Deceased